Disaster
by Should be sleeping
Summary: Edwin HC fluff, manga as canon
1. Chapter 1

_First ever fanfic, please be kind._

**Disaster, ch. 1**

"Get Winry out of here!"

Those were the only words he could spare Al as Ed fought for his life. The three of them had been on the run for weeks now and the military had finally caught up with them.

Al grabbed Winry and ran for cover, but as soon as they were safe he rushed out,"I'm going back for brother!" He pushed Winry behind some crates and raced back. Ed was just a few feet away punching and kicking for all he was worth. Suddenly Al heard gunfire and gasped as his brother threw up a barrier just in time to block a rain of bullets trained his way. There were ricochets everywhere (including off of Al) as he ran for all he was worth, but he still was too late to stop the stone that hit Ed. He heard a loud crack and watched helplessly as his brother seemed to fall in slow motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disaster, ch.2**

"Brother!"

Al might have been the younger brother, but nobody hurt his brother and got away with it. In three long strides he reached the man with the machine gun, snatched it away and snapped it in half. Confronted with an angry 7 foot suit of armor and no weapons, the soldiers made a quick retreat. Ed still hadn't moved. Was he even still alive? Ed was lying on his back amid a circle of rubble. Since Al couldn't see where Ed was hurt, it looked like Ed had just decided to take a nap. But when Al carefully raised him up, he could see where blood from a head wound had stained the dirt underneath.

Well, he hoped brother didn't have too bad of a headache when he woke up, because by the time Winry got through with yelling at them both, he would have.

Gently arms of steel cradled the blond head as Al carried Ed back toward their childhood friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disaster, ch.3**

_**Sorry this took forever! I finally made myself sit down and type something, just to get the story moving again. **_

Actually, Winry didn't yell at all when Al returned. She did turn a nasty shade of white and then hurried to check Ed's pulse. Then she burst into action.

"I take it he got hit in the head?"

"Yeah, it looked like a ricochet caught him. Stupid brother! He shouldn't have run off by himself like that."

"Never mind that now; we can yell at him later. Set him down for a minute, Al. I want to get a good look at where he's bleeding….hmm. It's not too bad, but it needs pressure put on to stop the bleeding. Do you think you can carry him and press here at the same time? I don't think we should stay here for too long. His eyes aren't dilated, but to still be unconscious, he's bound to have a concussion. And you're right- he is an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disaster, ch. 4**

**This is probably going to look weird because I had to do it in wordpad. Sorry if it's hard to read.**

**Thanks to the folks who reviewed, especially Netta Sloane. I love her stuff; go read it!**

**Rated T for language.**

Ed woke up to the kind of nausea that makes you live from one breath to the next.

...head throbbing...was somebody carrying him?

This final thought enabled him to squint open his eyes to see Al's shiny metal chest.

...umm...bad idea.

The sun was in his eyes and his headache increased exponentially. He must have made a sound because Al

stopped.

"Brother?" Al started saying something to Winry, but he couldn't catch it. He struggled out of Al's arms just in

time to double over. Shit. There went breakfast.

What the hell happened?

Winry leaned down and handed him a water flask. "Take it easy Ed, you obviously have a concussion."

"I'm fine--

"No you're not! You stood in the way of a rock and Al had to carry you out of there. You're so reckless. If your

head wasn't already hurt, you'd be dodging my wrench right now, you idiot!"

"I'm _fine_." Ed pushed himself up and forced himself to not waver. "We have to get out of the city before the

military catches up with us again. I can make it, ok?"

He had to make it. There was no way he was going to be the one to slow them down again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disaster, ch 5**

**Wow, how annoying! I was actually going for a longer chapter, but wordpad wouldn't let me:( Here's the rest!**

The rest of the day was a hideous blur. Despite himself, Ed did stumble and he kept throwing up, even when all

he'd had was water. They kept to the back alleys, sometimes even climbing down into the sewer to avoid

detection. But no matter which way they went, their way was always blocked before they could get

out of the city. Someone had been very thorough. There were checkpoints and roadblocks at every exit.

Finally they paused behind an old abandoned warehouse. The sun was setting, and Ed was nearly spent. He knew

he looked awful, but if he stopped now, Ed was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep going.

But Winry pushed him back down. "Stay here Ed," she whispered as she pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Al, make sure he doesn't give you any crap. I've got this one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry snuck back into town quickly. She knew exactly what she wanted and where to find it. In the poorer

sections of town, people hung their laundry out to dry on nice days. Ed was going to kill her, but Winry thought

this just might work. "Sorry folks," she muttered as she snagged some clothes off the line. No one

would ever recoginize Ed like this.

**Boy, am I glad I proof read that. 'Poorer' almost came out 'pooper sections of town...'**


End file.
